Texts From Last Night
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: Another Party.  Why not kick off the summer?  Well as per usual, things go wrong. or is it very very right?  Each chapter is a different ship. Klaine, Tike, Pizes, Brittana, Finchel, Samcedes.
1. A Party

"Go for Santana."

"It's Mercedes. Do you remember who took you home?"

"Uh… nope."

"What about what happened last night?"

"Not a clue. Anything good?"

"'Tana, just go through your texts."

"Hey Puck."

"Finn? Cheesus, why are you calling me! It is 11 am on a Saturday, and I'm hung over. What do you want?"

"do you remember what went down last night?"

"Dude, not gonna lie, hangover make things a little fuzzy."

"Well, go through your phone."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be surprised later."

Junior year had been rough. Everybody was getting ready for senior year and the college prep was about to begin. ACT and SAT test were already being scheduled.

But before they worried about any of that, it was decided that New Directions was going to have one last BANG.

A Party.

Not just any party. A party to end all parties; no holds barred, crazy out of control. It was going to put their last one to shame.

Rachel's dads had a convention in Vermont, so they were going to be gone for atleast a week. Why not pull a rager? They had talked and knew that a multil day party wasn't really do-able right now, from 9 pm to whenever the booze runs out or someone goes to the hospital with alcohol poisoning was.

Everybody chipped in, a couple people even gave as much as $40, and got the booze fund up and running. Puckerman only managed to get a 12 pack, before almost getting caught. Santana pulled a few strings and got some of her buddies from Lima Heights adjacent to purchase the rest.

It started slow, but quickly picked up. Before they knew it Finn and Rachel were singing "" into the bedazzled microphones, Tina and Mercedes were giggling away, and Puck was trying to make out with Lauren, who was not having it. Kurt and Blaine got there 45 minutes late, but quickly caught up.

At one point, Brittney decided they should all play Hide and Seek and that is where the fun started and the memories ended.

*A/N: SO! I am going to do a chapter for each ship, some fluffy, some smutty, and some may get more than one chapter, depending on the story line. Wanna know what everyone freaks out about? R&R!*


	2. Klaine

"Where are you? -K"

"I think I ended up in Rachel's room! I hope she is not in here too! D: -B"

"No worries. She's off with Frankenteen. I saw them stumble past me towards the back patio. -K"

"Well, Now I'm alone. You should join me. -B"

"In Rachel's room? No thanks. You should join me next door in the guest room. -K"

"That means I have to leave my pants in Rachel's room? -B"

"O_o What? -K"

"I spilt my drink on them when I was coming up here, so I took them off to dry. Now I don't remember where they are. -B"

"You won't need them over here :) -K"

"Will I need my bag? -B"

"You never know ;) -K"

Blaine sat up. He was a bit chilly, but he realized that it was because he had a sheet, but no blanket. And he was naked. And Kurt had stolen-wait Kurt? Was next to him? And he was naked too? What the hell had happened?

Before Kurt woke up, Blaine looked around, looking for his clothes, hoping to get to the bathroom before the others. What he found on the floor however wasn't much help. Yes, his shirt and boxers were on the floor by the bed, as well as Kurt's ensemble, but for some reason Blaine's pants were MIA. He also found; 5 condom wrappers (used used counterparts somehow had made it in the bin clear across the room), an empty bottle of lube, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs (which belonged to him, a gift from Kurt), a vibrating cock ring (which did NOT belong to him) and an empty bottle of rum.

Blaine got up, and got dressed. In the shuffle he found a receipt for: a "family" pack of Condoms, lube, ring, batteries, and aspirin. The best part? The time on the slip. 4:36. They (walked?) got down to the corner drug and purchased this stuff while totally smashed. Less than 5 hours ago.

He rushed out the door as he heard Kurt stir. They hadn't talked about sex yet. They had talked about how Kurt needed to educate himself, but not in context of their relationship. He headed towards the bathroom, finding his pants in a pile outside Rachel's bedroom as he walked by. He quickly shut the bathroom door as he saw a shadow of a person come up the stairs. Upon turning he saw Brittney and Santana asleep in each other's arms, half naked, in the tub. He smiled at the sleeping girls, and turned to the mirror where the smile quickly left his face.

From his jawline down he looked like a leopard. He quickly pulled his shirt off and saw the evidence continue down over his collarbones and down to the middle of his chest. Many of the hickeys had dark rings around them, which Blaine realized was darker bruising from bite marks.

It was summer now so scarves and turtlenecks were out of the question. Well if he ended up going to the beach in the next week, he'd just buy some cover up and not get wet.

He hurried back to the room where Kurt was still sleeping. He slipped off his pants and skirt, wincing as he brushed against a particularly touchy bruise and slid back into bed beside the angel he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. No sooner had Blaine settled in than Kurt was shaken from his dreams and rolled over to face the shorter boy, who smiled at the countertenors messed hair and sleep heavy eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled and reached for him. He made contact, making Blaine whinge slightly, but allowed Kurt to snuggle against him. Kurt looked into the sheepish eyes of his boyfriends. And then he noticed what he at first thought were the shadows from the covers, then he realized what they were. He sat bolt upright, causing Blaine to wince again at the shifting. Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, then looked around the room for some kind of clue.

"Kurt? You ok? Don't be angry, you probably remember as much as I do, being nothing." Not that it was particularly hard to figure out. "Well," Kurt started trying to piece things together in his mind, "Can you start by passing me my clothes." Blaine hurried to grab all of Kurt's clothes and hand them to him, then sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Kurt to give him some privacy, thi sis until he heard the taller boy suck in a deep breath, Blaine turned to see what was wrong.

There was Kurt, standing by the bed, with his boxers pulled only half way up his thighs. Blaine saw two large bruises on his ass with four smaller bruises on each hip, as if a map to where Blaines hands had been last night. As Kurt worked his boxers up further, Blaine noticed the bite marks and hickeys along his neck and shoulders.

Blaine got up and stopped Kurt as he was trying, but not succeeding, at putting his shirt on. As Kurt dropped his arms and the top. Blaine kissed him on the cheek, "Judging by the mess and the marks, we must have enjoyed ourselves. We can talk about his if you'd like, but I just want you to know, that next time will be like the first, except here hoping we remember it."

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, "So long as there is a next time."


	3. Tike

"Have you been found yet? -T"

"No. I've been sitting on the stairs. She'll come this way eventually. -M"

"Well, when she does tell her to head towards the linen closet. -T"

"Will do. -M"

"It's been 10 minutes! What is going on? -T"

"Brittney found Artie behind the bar. They started making out until Santana shouted 'Marco" She's finally hunting again. -M"

Tina woke up and freaked out. She was in the smallest space she could possibly cram herself into; She must have passed out, or fallen asleep or whatever. She needed to stretch.

She looked out of the slats of the apparent linen closet she was in. She shrank back as someone walked by. She recognized it to be Blaine, who picked up a pair of pants and put them on and continued to the bathroom. That was one of the most random things she'd ever seen.

Actually this was. Noah Puckerman was walking past the bathroom as Blaine went in, and headed to the 2nd guest room. He was almost naked except a small scrap of fabric which she figured out was a skirt. Puckerman was wearing a bright yellow mini skirt.

Tina sat there for what must have been a solid 10 minutes. Blaine went back his bedroom and Puck went into the bathroom, exchanging the skirt for a towel. When she finally got the nerve to head out, she pushed the door open and used the light to glance over herself. She wasn't missing any clothes, nor had she gained any, that was a good start.


End file.
